


the sun's angel

by Little_Dipper



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Ancient Greek, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, and the ending the day after, i wrote this at midnight, so it probably sucks, the fall of icarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dipper/pseuds/Little_Dipper
Summary: the god had never meant to call him an angelor how apollo reacted to the fall of his lover





	the sun's angel

The god had never meant to call him an angel

 

He had never called anyone that before. He had used such sweet words before towards mortals, but the words slipped out of his mouth like a song.

 

The god had watched the mortal tinker all night on his little mechanic bird when the words dropped.

 

“You’re an angel,” the god had said.

 

His lover had looked up and smiled. “I am?” he had questioned.

 

“Yes, an angel of beauty and grace.”

 

He put aside the mechanic bird and looked at the god. “But that is nothing compared to a god.”

 

The god was silenced by this. Unable to find his words while he _was_ the god of poetry. “Perhaps,” he had answered after a long thought. “But perhaps you are better than most gods.” And then on a small voice, “Perhaps you are better than me.”

 

His voice was so soft, the mortal would not have heard it if he didn’t sit so close. The words surprised the mortal. They were strange for the god to say. A god who always found himself in the center of everything and always thought the best of himself, now found himself muttering words he would have never spoken to anyone.

 

The mortal put his hand on the god’s cheek and smiled at him. “I am just a nobody,” he had said. “You are a god.”

 

“No, you are an angel,” the god replied. “My angel,” he added before their lips met each other.

 

_An angel._

 

 _His_ angel.

 

The god never meant to call him that.

 

He never should have. It was a curse.

 

An angel,

 

flying into the sun with wings made of feathers and wax.

 

His angel, to only be remembered for this.

 

Some say the sun fell when the boy did.

 

And it did. Oh, the god leaped out of the skies and dived towards the mortal.

 

_He. Was. Too. Late._

 

The mortal had hit water before the god could reach him.

 

The god flew to the blue surface and dived into the ocean.

 

The mortal was drowning, water filled his lungs, and he thought he wouldn’t make it. And it was then, he saw the source of light swimming towards him. _His god._

 

 _His angel._ Eyes wide open, full of surprise, wax and feathers washed away from his arms. The god swam towards him, wrapping his arms around the cold body and flew back to the surface.

 

Then he screamed.

 

He screamed in agony.

 

It was a cry for help, a plead to his father to revive the mortal, a plead to his uncle. His sister had never heard her brother scream these cries for when he lost a lover.

 

But oh, this mortal was different. He was the only one who loved the god for who he truly was, the boy behind the mask of immortality.

 

“Please, wake up! I love you! I love you so, so much!” the god cried. It was the first time he told the mortal he loved him, and it would be the very last time. He looked up to the skies. “Please! He didn’t deserve this! He was innocent! Tell me what he did to deserve this!” He looked down at his lover, at the open, brown eyes staring back at him.

 

The god closed the eyes.

 

And so, Apollo held the body of Icarus close to him as he sobbed.

 

* * *

 

He woke up screaming.

 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as Icarus held him.

 

“It’s alright,” Icarus whispered. “It’s alright, I’m alright.”

 

Apollo had never called him an angel after his fall.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit strange and i finished writing this piece the day after on school, but the ending is entirely yours to decide what it means  
> -Little Dipper


End file.
